Echarpe
by Voidonce
Summary: "Dis, Lavi, pourquoi portes-tu toujours la même écharpe ?"


**Titre :**** Echarpe**

**Disclamer :**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino. Seule la famille de Lavi m'appartient.**

**Résumé :**** « Dis, Lavi, pourquoi portes-tu toujours la même écharpe ? »**

**Note :**

**Voilà un petit OS que j'ai dans la tête depuis déjà un petit bout de temps ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Echarpe.**

Ils venaient de monter dans le train, direction Moscou pour une énième mission. Allen, Lenalee et Lavi trouvèrent une cabine et s'y installèrent. Le jeune rouquin n'était pas vraiment d'humeur festive. L'idée de se rendre en Russie ne lui plaisait guère. De plus, de nombreux souvenirs l'assaillaient lorsqu'il pensait à ce pays.

-Dis, Lavi, ça va ? s'inquiéta Lenalee.

Allen le regardait d'un air surprit et curieux, pas habitué à voir son meilleur ami aussi déprimé.

-Oui, oui. Aucun problème…répondit le jeune homme en arborant toujours le même faux sourire.

Ses deux compagnons le fixèrent un instant, hésitant à poser d'autres questions mais y renoncèrent. Ils ouvrirent le dossier qu'ont leurs avaient donnés pour prendre connaissance des informations sur leur mission mais Lavi n'était toujours pas concentré. Les lettres, les mots et les photos des feuilles défilaient devant son œil vide. Il les voyait mais n'y faisait pas attention.

Il commençait à ressentir un certain malaise et défit son écharpe avant de la remettre correctement autour de son cou. Cette écharpe, il y tenait beaucoup. Pour rien au monde il ne s'en serai séparé. Il caressa son écharpe orange usée pendant quelques instants, pensant à diverses choses lorsque la voix d'Allen le sorti de sa rêverie :

-Dis, Lavi, pourquoi portes-tu toujours la même écharpe ?

Le rouquin prit quelques temps avant de réellement comprendre la question. Il était tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qu'on lui demandait. Il détacha doucement ses doigts du tissu puis répondit :

-Parce qu'elle me protège du froid. Je suis assez sensible et frileux tu sais…

Evidemment, c'était un gros mensonge. Il avait une superbe santé et supportait très bien le froid. Après tout, c'était dans ses gênes…

-Parce qu'elle te protège du froid alors qu'elle est en lambeau ? demanda à nouveau Allen qui semblait vouloir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Lenalee les regardait, amusée mais elle était elle aussi intéressée par la discussion de ses amis.

Lavi baissa un peu les yeux. Certes son écharpe était en lambeau mais il ne voulait pas s'en débarrasser.

Il ne répondit pas à la question de son ami et plongea son regard dans le paysage enneigé au travers de la fenêtre. Ce paysage lui rappelait un souvenir enfouit dans sa mémoire, un souvenir qu'il n'aimait pas et qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier, en vain.

oOo

-Grand frère !

Le jeune garçon se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir un enfant lui sauter dessus. Il tomba à la renverse dans la neige. Il releva le visage vers la petite fille en face de lui et tenta de faire un visage de colère pour qu'elle ne recommence plus à faire ce genre de chose. Mais, il n'y arriva pas. La petite était emmitouflée dans de chauds vêtements et son visage enfantin boudeur fit naître un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres du garçon. Mais, il se releva et tenta de reprendre son sérieux pour réprimander la petite fille.

-Sacha ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il qu'on te dise de ne pas courir ? C'est mauvais pour toi ! Tu le sais bien ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe si tu nous fais une crise ?

La petite fille ne répondit pas et baissa son visage triste vers le sol. Le petit garçon roux savait ce que risquait sa jeune sœur. Elle avait une santé extrêmement contrairement à lui fragile et son cœur l'était encore plus. Le moindre choc ou le moindre gros effort pourrait la faire mourir sur le coup. Elle avait auparavant déjà eu de petites crises cardiaques où elle avait fait très peur à ses parents mais, heureusement, avait survécue. Malheureusement, le médecin de la famille leur avait prévenu qu'à la prochaine crise, elle ne s'en sortirait probablement pas.

-Mais…je voulais te voir avant que tu partes… sanglota la fillette. Tu vas partir avec le vieux monsieur, hein ?

L'enfant regarda sa petit sœur surprit. Oui, il allait partir dans peu de temps mais il ne savait pas que la petite fille était au courant.

-Je…commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par une autre voix.

-Ivan, il serait peut-être tant que tu te prépares, tu ne crois pas ?

Les enfants sursautèrent et firent face à un vieil homme tout petit mais à l'air sévère.

-Euh...oui ! J'arrive, Bookman ! répondit le rouquin avant d'emmener sa sœur vers leur maison à seulement quelques pas de là où ils se trouvaient. Ils entrèrent, suivit par le vieil homme. Lavi remarqua bien que Sacha jetait des regards haineux au vieil exorciste mais ne disait rien. Il savait qu'elle détestait le Bookman. Un jour, il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle le détestait tant et elle lui avait répondut : « C'est logique, non ? Il veut me prendre mon grand frère ! ». Une fois entré dans la demeure, la fillette se précipita dans les bras de sa mère qui la gronda gentiment de ne pas courir. Le jeune garçon grogna. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait éviter une nouvelle crise !

-Tu vas…préparer tes affaires ? demanda son père, peiné de savoir que son fils partait aussi loin de lui.

L'enfant ne prit pas la peine de répondre, hocha brièvement de la tête et parti en direction de sa chambre.

« A ton avis, je vais faire quoi ? T'inquiètes pas, bientôt j'serai parti ! » avait-il eu envi de dire à son père.

-Son œil lui fait toujours mal ? demanda la mère, inquiète, au Bookman.

-Je soigne sa douleur…répondit le vieil homme. Il semblerait qu'il va un peu mieux.

Ivan les entendaient parler. Non, ça n'allait pas mieux. Il se rappelait comment il s'était blessé, comment il avait risqué de mourir et avait été blessé intentionnellement par les compas céleste de son mentor. Mais c'était le prix à payer. Soit il se serait fait tué par les akumas, soit il perdait un œil. La question ne se posait même pas. Puis, le vieil homme avait décrété qu'Ivan viendrait avec lui lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la grande intelligence de l'enfant. Ses parents, étant de vieux amis du Bookman, avait tout de même mit longtemps à accepter que leur très jeune fils parte avec le vieil homme. Mais, ils avaient finalement acceptés. Et ça, Ivan leur en voulait. Selon lui, c'était la preuve évidente que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas et qu'il n'était qu'un poids pour eux. Il prépara le reste de ses affaires, mit le tout dans un petit sac, sorti de sa chambre et rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Ils sortirent tous puis les parents serrèrent leur garçon dans leur bras. Ils se dirent adieu puis, Ivan accompagné de Bookman commencèrent à partir quand :

-ATTEND !

Ils sursautèrent tout deux et se retournèrent pour voir la fillette courir avec peine vers eux. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée en face de son frère, elle se tenait fortement la poitrine et était trop essoufflée pour la petite course qu'elle avait faite. Ivan se prépara à la fâcher une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il vit sa petite sœur faire quelque chose de vraiment curieux. Elle se débarrassa de son encombrante écharpe orange et la plaça autour du cou de son grand frère.

-Que…

-Je te la donne ! Comme ça, tu penseras toujours à moi ! Tu la porteras, hein ?

Le rouquin, sur le coup, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était vraiment très touché par le geste de sa sœur.

-Oui, évidemment ! Je la garderais toujours, je te le promets.

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Elle allait lui manquer. Oui. Elle était la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. Puis…les temps de la petite étaient comptés…

Devant autant de tendresse fraternelle et de tristesse, Bookman ne disait mot. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toutes manières ? C'était la dernière fois de sa vie qu'Ivan voyait sa famille donc, après tout…pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire ses adieux ? De toutes manières, ils ne les reverraient plus…

Ils se quittèrent et, bientôt, seuls Bookman et son apprenti était en train de marcher dans la neige qui devenait de plus en plus épaisse. Les flocons avaient commencés à tomber.

-Ivan. Ton nom, à présent sera Near.

Le jeune garçon hocha simplement la tête. Il s'en foutait du nom qu'il allait porter. De toutes manières, pour chaque guerre il allait changer de prénom. Il en aura donc probablement un nouveau bientôt…

oOo

-Eh ! Lavi !

Le rouquin sorti de sa rêverie et regarda Allen sans comprendre.

-Puisque tu sembles dans la lune, je vais répéter ma question : pourquoi tu ne changes pas d'écharpe ? Lenalee et moi, on voudrait savoir.

Le rouquin ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la chinoise et le blandin étaient par moment vraiment énervants.

-Parce qu'elle appartenait à quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup. se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il s'attendait à entendre a question « Qui ? » mais aucun son ne suivit sa déclaration. Etonné, il jeta un regard en coin et vit ses deux amis échanger quelques regards en réfléchissant. Ils étaient probablement en train de réfléchir à qui pouvait appartenir cette écharpe. Il entendit ses compagnons murmurer.

-Peut-être une de ses conquêtes…murmura Allen, incertain.

-Oui, peut-être bien…ou, à son ancien meilleur ami…et il serait mort donc il aurait gardé son écharpe ? souffla Lenalee.

Lavi soupira. Lenalee avait vraiment l'esprit tordue par moment… Ses amis n'allaient jamais trouver.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre et remarqua le ciel qui était aussi chargé de flocon que le ciel où il avait quitté sa famille.

« Sacha…es-tu toujours en vie…? » songea-t-il.

Il avait envie de faire un petit détour et de se rendre dans le petit village de son enfance mais ne pouvait pas pour plusieurs raisons :

Il ne se rappelait plus trop où c'était.

Sa famille avait peut-être déménagée.

Ou encore… :

Comment allaient réagir ses parents en le voyant ? Le reconnaitrait-il ?

Il balaya donc l'idée de leur rendre visite. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Et, s'il renouait avec eux, il serait beaucoup plus douloureux de se séparer d'eux par la suite.

Ils arrivèrent à destination et sortirent du train.

-Il nous faut chercher une auberge. dit Lenalee.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et ils marchèrent dans la rue, leur valise à la main, à la recherche d'une quelconque auberge. Ils en trouvèrent une. Ils y entrèrent et furent accueillit par une charmante adolescente.

-Zdrastvouitié, les salua-t-elle.

Allen et Lenalee ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, ils ne parlaient pas un mot de russe. Lavi ne voulait pas lui répondre en russe, au risque que ses amis se rende compte de son passé. Ils essayèrent donc de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne parlaient pas la langue puis, finalement, la jeune femme parlait aussi l'anglais couramment. Elle marqua un temps de réflexion en voyant Lavi mais détourna le regard pour regarder une fiche pour savoir quelle chambre leur donner. Lavi la détailla du regard. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés roux, des tâches de rousseurs et des yeux turquoise. C'était une très jolie jeune fille de seize ans, environs. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait un peu chez cette fille. Et Allen et Lenalee avaient apparemment remarqués eux aussi l'air de ressemblance car ils fixaient Lavi et l'adolescente à tour de rôle. La jeune fille releva le visage et, sans regarder ses clients, annonça :

-Chambre 34 !

-Sacha ?

Elle eut un petit sursaut et plongea son regard turquoise dans l'œil unique du rouquin.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle un peu sur le ton de la défenssive.

Le rouquin se claqua mentalement. Bien sûr que non que ce n'était pas sa sœur ! Sacha était probablement morte à cet instant… Elle n'aurait pas vécu aussi longtemps…

-Veuillez m'excuser. s'excusa le rouquin en prenant les clefs de leur chambre. Ils allaient partir lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la jeune fille :

-Kak tibia zavout ? (trad : Comment t'appelles-tu ?) (nda : Evidemment, je n'allais pas écrire en alphabet cyrillique donc j'ai écris phonétiquement.).

Sa voix était incertaine et tremblante. Lavi et ses amis se tournèrent et Lavi remarqua que c'était à lui qu'elle adressait la parole. Il hésita quelques instants puis décida tout de même de répondre à l'adolescente.

-Minia zavout…Ivan. (trad : Je m'appelle Ivan).

Il avait hésité entre dire son nom de naissance ou de dire son nouveau nom mais, se disait que de toutes manières, ses amis ne comprenaient pas la langue et qu'à cette fille, il pouvait dire son véritable nom. Allen et Lenalee les regardèrent sans comprendre et furent aussi surprit de voir Lavi répondre à la fille alors qu'il prétendait quelques minutes plus tôt ne pas parler un seul mot de russe.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

-Ivan…? demanda-t-elle.

-I ti ? (trad : et toi ?) questionnna Lavi.

-Mi-minia zavout…Sacha. (trad : Je m'appelle Sacha.).

**FIN**

**Et voilà pour cette courte histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il-vous-plaît !**

**Bonne journée à tous !**

**Misaki Hoshi**


End file.
